Reunion
by Vinsmouse
Summary: Bo is reunited with his parents.SLASHNONGRAPHIC Bo and Luke are an established couple in this story, but there will be nothing graphic. Crossover with Smallville. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or any of the characters from it. The Dukes of Hazzard are owned by Warner Brothers and Gy Waldren.  
I am making no money just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Slash, incest, established couple, crossover, angst

Notes: This is a crossover with Smallville in order to make this work I will not be stating any dates or events which point to the date. The reader can decide if Smallville is taking place in the 80's or The Dukes of Hazzard is taking place in the present. In this piece Clark is 16 and has only known about his arrival with the meteors for about a year.

pairings: Bo/Luke and Jonathan/Martha

This is a sequel to Ghostly Encounter. Bo is reunited with his parents.

Reunion

FBI: Topeka office

As Agent Robert Sanderson sat in his office finishing up the reports on his last case he was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Enter"  
Agent Sanderson called out as he looked up from his reports.

Bill Lewis nervously entered the office, the twenty-five year old man had found something he knew the senior agent wouldn't like. Dreading the reaction his news would bring he nervously ran a hand through his brown hair and began; "Agent Sanderson I was going through some of the older records, getting them ready to be entered into the computer and I found something I think you should see."

When Mr. Lewis didn't continue Agent Sanderson narrowed his green eyes at him, "Yes and what is it you found Mr. Lewis?" he barked, causing Bill's brown eyes to widen in surprise.

"Well...you see," he stammered, "one of your old cases...,I found a problem with it," Bill handed him the file quickly finding the information he needed and showed it to the agent. His own eyes widening in surprise Agent Sanderson sat staring at the information. How had this happened he wondered and how was he going to explain it to them? So lost in thought was Agent Sanderson he didn't even hear Bill Lewis excuse himself as he left the office. Picking up his phone he placed a call to his superior and quickly explained the situation, gaining permission he soon had made arrangements for a trip to Smallville. 


	2. Breaking the News

Breaking The News

As Martha Kent closed the oven door she was startled by a knock at the front door. Pulling open the door she paled as she saw who was here, "Jonathan!" she screamed out for her husband as Agent Sanderson stepped inside. Before Martha could say anything Jonathan came running in from the barn.

"Martha! What's wrong?" he called as he ran into the house, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the FBI agent in the front hall. "Oh God they've found us haven't they?"

Agent Sanderson wondered again how he would break the news, "No.  
but I do have something very important to tell you. Maybe we should sit down, what I have to say is going to come as a shock." Martha and Jonathan Kent looked at each other apprehensively as they led their unexpected guest into the kitchen. After getting each of them a glass of tea Martha joined her husband and Agent Sanderson at the table.  
Nervously taking Jonathan's hand she waited for the agent to begin.

Clearing his throat Sanderson plunged ahead knowing these folks would prefer candor. "The first thing you need to know is the contract has been lifted."

"What? When? Why?" they asked at the same time, shocked at the news.

Holding up a hand for silence, Agent Sanderson continued, "If you'll bear with me I'll explain as much as I can. We're not sure why although we suspect it's because the man who initiated the contract died and nobody was interested in paying for it any longer. The thing is, I don't know how to tell you this but the contract was lifted a year after you entered the program. I won't offer excuses, there are none, you should've been told a long time ago. All I can do, all the government can do is attempt to make amends, we will start by paying your mortgage in full." pausing for a moment the agent took a sip of tea before continuing. "I know you probably want to see your family and because of the mistakes we made the federal government will pay for a caretaker of your choice for your farm while you go see your family, and we'll pay for up to six months.  
Finally I took the liberty of checking on your son's whereabouts, he still lives in Hazzard with his cousins and your brother Jesse. You just let me know as soon as you're ready and we'll arrange for payment to the caretaker and transportation back to Hazzard. Do you have any questions?"

Jonathan and Martha were shocked to say the least. They could go home, could see Bo after all these years. As they absorbed the news their shock turned to anger as they realized they could have been with their son all this time. They could have watched him grow into manhood,  
Jonathan could have taken him fishing and hunting, told him about girls,  
...Martha could have been there to offer comfort when he needed it, could have baked him cookies and kissed his hurts away. Expecting Jonathan's angry response Agent Sanderson was caught flat-footed when it was Martha who spoke first. "WHAT! Are you telling us we missed out on our son's childhood because the FBI messed up? I cannot believe you people, all this time living in fear, trying not to even think about the life we left behind because it hurt too much and we could have gone home, could ...," Martha trailed off overwhelmed by anger and sadness.

Jonathan drew Martha to him trying to offer his support. "Martha, sweetheart calm down, I know you're angry I am too but it was an accident, and.  
well sweetheart as much as I've missed our son if we had gone home back then we wouldn't have Clark now." Turning to Agent Sanderson Jonathan quietly suggested that he leave, telling him he would contact him as soon as they were ready to go home to Hazzard. After the FBI agent left Jonathan led Martha into the living room and to the couch. "Are you all right sweetheart?" Jonathan asked as he put his arms around her.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I'm angry at the FBI and the fact that we missed so much, but I know you're right too, if we had known then we would've lost out on Clark. I can't imagine not having Clark in our lives, but I wish I could've been with Bo too."

"I know Martha it's hard to figure out just what to feel...you know we'll have to tell Clark before we do anything else. I just hope he'll understand why we didn't tell him before."Jonathan said, his blue eyes becoming troubled as he wondered how Clark would take the news. Just then they heard the kitchen door open and Clark called out to them announcing his arrival home.

As Clark entered the room he was surprised to see his parents sitting on the couch both of them obviously upset about something. "Mom, Dad what is it? What's wrong?" Clark asked.

Jonathan motioned for Clark to join them, Clark sat between them as they scooted apart to make room for him. Jonathan took a deep breath not sure how to start, "Clark your mom and I have something to tell you,  
but it's complicated. So it would help if you could just hear us out okay?" At Clark's nod of agreement Jonathan began, "I guess the first thing to tell you is our names aren't Jonathan and Martha Kent, our real names are Jeremy and Helen Duke and we've been in the Witness Protection Program for twenty-two years. A little over twenty-two years ago we witnessed a murder, the person who committed the murder was high up in the mafia. When we agreed to testify against him our lives were put in danger, the FBI protected us and after the trial we went into the program.  
Wait Clark there's more, on the way to the airport we were attacked, it was the injuries she received in that attack that prevented your mom from having children. But we,...you have a brother, he was with us when we were attacked, it scared us to death when we thought about it and realized he could've been killed. So we left him with my brother and his wife and the FBI leaked it that our son died in the attack. All this time we've thought we'd just been lucky, turns out the contract was lifted a year after we went into hiding. We just found out today, now don't worry son we won't be moving, nothing will change for you except now you'll have a brother. We do plan to go home for a visit and to explain things to your brother, we just hope you both can understand and forgive us."

Clark wasn't sure what to say this was the last thing he'd expected,  
it was almost as big of a surprise as the news that he was an alien. "Wow, I...I don't know what to say... If you were worried about your safety, about your son's safety, why did you take me in?"

"Oh Clark" Martha cried, "honey it wasn't that we didn't worry about you, but with the ship and your gifts we knew we couldn't just turn you over to the authorities. Plus by the time we found you we had already been in hiding for several years without incident so all things considered we felt you'd be safer with us than the authorities." Martha paused for a moment to gather her thoughts.

Clark interrupted before she could continue, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

This time is was Jonathan who answered. "Clark, son, we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to live in fear like we did. Besides which you already were going to be burdened with the secret of your gifts, we really didn't want to put too much stress on you. Please try to understand son, we did the best we could and every decision we made about you and your brother was made out of love."

"I don understand that, well sort of but it's going to take some time to get used to it. I do have one question, well make that two.  
What's my brother's name and when do I get to meet him?"

Jonathan laughed in relief as he heard Clark's question. "His name is Bo Duke and you get to meet him as soon as we can arrange it."

"Where does he live?" Clark asked.

"In a little place in Georgia called Hazzard. Your mother and I grew up there, God I can't wait to see it again. My older brother Jesse lives there, he took Bo when we left, you'll like him he's a good man.  
I had two other brothers but they had both died by the time we left, in fact Jesse was raising their kids too. Agent Sanderson told us Bo is still living with Jesse in Hazzard so you'll get to meet both of them and your cousins. I don't know if your mom's brother still lives there but he probably does, the Hogg family goes back in that area almost as far as the Duke family."

Clark laughed at that, "I'm sorry mom, I don't mean to laugh it's just...Helen Hogg..."

Martha smiled, she understood Clark laughing, it did sound funny, "Yes Clark I know," unable to resist the chance to tease Jonathan she added,  
"why do you think I married your father." Jonathan was able to maintain a look of offense for all of thirty seconds before joining in the laughter of his family.

It took some time to make all of the neccessary arrangements, but finally they were ready. They would arrive in Hazzard on December 20th,  
just five days before Christmas, Jonathan and Martha just hoped it would be a merry one.

TBC 


	3. Late Night Conversations

Late night conversation

Bo Duke sat in the hayloft staring out at the stars, his parents were coming home. He still couldn't quite believe it, it hadn't been that long since finding out they were alive and in the Witness Protection program and now the contract on their lives was gone. They were free to come home, for the first time since he was a baby he would see his parents, and it couldn't have come at a better time of year, what a great Christmas present. Especially after what happened at Halloween,  
they could all use something good happening. He grinned as he remembered how excited Uncle Jesse had been when he told them the news that Bo's mom and dad, Jesse's baby brother were coming home. Speaking of brothers he couldn't wait to meet his, he knew Uncle Jesse had been worried that Bo would resent the younger boy for all those years he'd had with their parents but how could he? He knew that when they left him it was because they loved him and taking Clark in didn't change that. Heck from what Uncle Jesse said by the time Clark came along they'd been in hiding for years without any problems so they were feeling safer. Maybe he'd resent his brother if he'd been abused but Uncle Jesse had never been anything except good to him, and then there was Luke. If he'd been with his parents all this time Luke would be a stranger to him, sure he would've avoided Jeff Miller and the ghost of Roy Logan but he also would've lost Luke. Then a thought hit him, oh no, Bo nearly jumped out of his skin as a hand landed on his shoulder. "Sorry darlin, didn't mean to scare ya," Luke apologized.

"That's okay Luke, guess I didn't hear you come up here."

"So what are ya thinking so hard about up here by yourself?"

"Oh, just thinking about mom and dad, thinking about what it'll be like to have a brother."

"You're okay with that?" Luke asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah, I know Uncle Jesse was worried but from what he says they adopted Clark cause he was safer with them even with the threat to their lives. How could I resent him? Besides if I'd been with them I wouldn't have you."

"That's true, course you also wouldn't have met Jeff Miller and you wouldn't have been there when Roy Logan possessed me."

"Luke, I love you and if those experiences were necessary to get me to you then so be it, but I am a little worried about something."

"What's that Bo?"

Bo laid his head on Luke's shoulder, drawing strength from his love before continuing. "What if...maybe mom and dad won't..."

"Maybe they won't...Bo, darlin...are you scared they won't be able to accept us?" Luke asked softly as he gently combed his fingers through Bo's hair. Bo could only nod in response, afraid that if he said it,  
it'd make it happen. He didn't think he'd be able to stand it if after all these years he finally gets his parents back and they hate him because of who he loves. "Oh Bo...you're relieved and thrilled to be getting your folks back ain't ya?"

"Yeah."

"Well don't you think they feel the same? I won't lie to you Bo, they'll be shocked and they could have some problems with it at first, but I don't believe they could ever hate you. I think they'll be so happy to have you back in their lives that nothing could cause them to turn away. Besides your dad is Uncle Jesse's youngest brother, they were raised together and Jesse didn't learn tolerance on his own. He learned it from his folks and so did your dad and heck your mom married a Duke so you know she's got to be pretty tolerant. Trust me Bo you ain't got nothing to worry about." Luke soothed, hoping he was getting through to Bo, not that he blamed him. If his parents were suddenly back in his life he'd probably be scared too that they wouldn't approve of him.  
Of his relationship with Bo, but Luke wasn't just offering Bo empty words he honestly believed what he was saying. He couldn't see Jeremy and Helen turning their backs on their son, no matter what. A couple of minutes later Bo raised his head from Luke's shoulder and gently kissed him.

"Thank you love, I needed to hear that. ...Luke I know you're probably right, but do you think...well they're gonna be here for a while...could we...do we have to tell..." Bo stopped unable to think of what to say,  
afraid he would hurt Luke, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

"You want to wait until after Christmas to tell them, is that it Bo"  
When Bo nodded Luke smiled in understanding and lifted Bo's chin to look into his sapphire blue eyes. "Darlin it's okay I understand and I think that's a real good idea, give everyone the chance to reconnect and get to know each other again. No reason why we have to tell them everything at once, and Bo...never be afraid to tell me how you feel, even if you think it'll hurt me. It would hurt me more to think you were keeping things from me and causing yourself pain in the process." After a little while Luke reluctantly stood up and reached down to pull Bo to his feet.  
"Come on Bo we better go in and get some rest, we're all gonna be busy the next few days getting ready for your folks." As they headed into the house Bo took one last look at the heavens, sending up a quick thank you to God for giving him Luke, and for bringing his parents home.

TBC

A/N: I know it's not very long but I thought we needed to see Bo's reaction to the news that his parents were free to come home. 


	4. Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas 

Jonathan Kent looked over at his wife noting the tension in the way she sat, he reached over and gently took her hand. "Nervous sweetheart?"

"I know it's silly Jonathan but I'm afraid. What if Bo hates us for leaving him behind?"

"Martha you're right it is silly and I'm just as afraid as you are. I keep tellin myself it'll be okay, if he had a problem with us he would've said so on the phone. Even if he didn't Jesse would 've told us if Bo were mad at us, I guess we'll know soon enough for sure."

Martha nodded "Yes, yes we will, you know I just can't believe what Jesse said about JD. All these years he's ignored Bo and I know there's something Jesse's not saying. There must be, why else would Jesse not even tell Bo that JD is his uncle too?"

"I don't know sweetheart but since JD and Lulu are away until after Christmas how about we wait until then to talk to Bo about JD. As you said there must be something Jesse's not saying and I'd be willing to bet it's not going to be good, so let's just enjoy the next few days before dealing with that problem. We'll introduce Clark to the rest of the family and get to know our other son, then we can deal with any problems, agreed?"

"Agreed."

Twenty minutes later they were pulling into the drive of the Duke farm.  
As they came up to the house they saw Jesse come out of the door, but they saw nobody else. Taking a deep breath they opened the doors and stepped out of the truck. "Jeremy, Helen it's so good to see ya" Jesse said as he enveloped first Martha and then Jonathan in a hug. "Boy you are a sight, I didn't think I'd ever see ya again and this must be Clark"  
and he quickly gave Clark a hug as well. Pulling back he introduced himself, "Howdy Clark, I'm yer Uncle Jesse, welcome to the family."

"Um, Jesse where's Bo, he didn't change his mind about meeting us did he?" Jonathan asked.

"What, oh no Jer...sorry Jonathan, that'll take some getting used to.  
He ain't changed his mind, I reckon he's just a mite nervous though.  
From the looks of ya'll I'm guessing he ain't the only one."

"Yeah, I guess we're both nervous, now you're sure he understands why we left him behind? He's okay about having a brother?"

"Yeah he's fine, in fact he's looking forward to meeting Clark here. So what do ya say we go inside, I made a batch of crawdad bisque and got a peach pie for dessert." As they came inside the first thing they saw was a young lady in the kitchen setting the table for lunch.

"You must be Uncle Jeremy and Aunt Helen, and Clark, hi I'm Daisy it's nice to meet you finally." As she spoke Daisy gave each a quick hug and then taking Martha's arm led them towards the living room.

Luke saw a pretty redhead step through the doorway with Daisy, followed by a young boy who must be Bo's brother Clark. His jaw dropped when he got his first good look at his Uncle Jeremy, he looked so much like Bo they could'be been twins. Remembering his manners he closed his mouth and extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Luke and you must be Bo's folks. It's good to meet ya."

"It's nice to meet you too Luke and Daisy." Martha paused, looking around the room wondering where Bo was. Maybe Jesse was wrong, maybe he didn't want to see them. Before she could ask anything she heard a door open and a young man with thick blond hair and beautiful blue eyes stepped into the room. Stepping forward Martha reached a hand towards Bo's face, "Bo? Oh my baby I thought I'd never see you again," and before Bo could react Martha had thrown her arms around him. Instinctivly his arms came around her, "Mom? I...God it's good to see you in person"  
Drawing away after a moment Bo noticed an older version of himself standing behind Martha. "Dad? Guess we know where I got my looks from huh?" holding out his hand towards his father Bo was surprised and pleased when he was pulled forward into a hug. As Martha joined Bo and Jonathan in a hug those watching couldn't help being touched by the beauty of the moment. There wasn't a dry eye in the room as a family was reunited after so many years apart, findly they broke apart and Bo saw Clark hanging back. Approaching the young man, his little brother for the first time Bo saw a touch of fear in Clark's eyes. Wanting to put his brother at ease Bo reached out a hand, "You must be Clark." As Clark nodded Bo continued,"Hi, I'm your brother Bo," and with that he quickly embraced Clark in a welcoming hug.

"Well why don't we get their things out of the truck Luke. Soon as we get your things put in the spare room we can set down and have some lunch." Jesse suggested and soon they were all sitting at the table.  
Bowing heads and clasping hands they waited for Jesse to speak, "Dear Lord we thank you for this food on our table and loved ones to share it with. Thank you for the safe return of Jeremy and Helen to the Duke family who bring with them a new member of the family, their son Clark.  
Lord bless all those here today and keep us in your loving hands. Amen"  
After a chorus of "amens" they all began to eat. It was a lively table in the Duke kitchen that day, except for a few awkward moments it soon felt as though Jonathan, Martha and Clark had always been there. After lunch Luke and Daisy volunteered to clean up, so the others excused themselves and went into the living room. Jonathan and Martha tooks seats on the couch while Jesse sat in his favorite chair and Bo and Clark took the remaining chairs.

"I just can't get over how much you look like you dad Bo," Martha said with a smile. "Are you happy Bo?"

"Yes ma'am, I've had a good life here with Uncle Jesse and Daisy and Luke. I wish we could've all been together but I understood why we couldn't be. Speaking of that how come that contract got lifted, not that I ain't real glad it did."

Jonathan took a deep breath before starting, knowing they were going to be angry. "Well son we just found out a short time ago ourselves, but that contract was lifted a year after we went into hiding."

"What! Well why weren't you told? How could they keep something like that from you?" Jesse and Bo spoke at the same time both shocked at the news.

"We're not real clear about that ourselves, all we know is it somehow slipped through the cracks and we could've been here or had Bo with us.  
We were both pretty mad when we first heard the news, but if we'd been here we wouldn't have Clark and we love him too. So we've come to the conclusion that life has a way of working out the way that is best for everyone in the long run."

Thinking of Luke, Bo could only now in agreement as his father finished speaking. As the afternoon wore on they continued to catch up on each other's lives. Jesse and the boys told Jonathan and Martha about the deal Jesse had made with the government and about the boys' probation.  
Jonathan and Martha filled them in on life in Smallville, telling them about the meteor shower and finding Clark. Leaving out the information about Clark's alien origins and special abilities for the time being.

Over the course of the next few days everybody was kept busy preparing for Christmas and gradually learning more about each other's lives.  
Christmas morning dawned cold and clear, after chores and a hearty breakfast they went into the living room to exchange gifts. After the gifts were opened Martha and Daisy prepared the turkey for the oven.  
As the day went on and the air filled with the sights, sounds and smells of Christmas Bo looked around at his family with love in his eyes. After Halloween he had been miserable and so had Luke. There had been times he had wondered if life would ever be good again. Then he found out the truth about why his parents left him and life began to get better again. It wasn't long after that when his father called and told them about the contract being lifted. Now here they all were together again,  
it was the best Christmas of his life and he was sure Uncle Jesse and his folks felt the same way. As he kept watching, Luke came to stand beside him, "You okay Bo?"

"Yeah," Bo answered swallowing around the lump in his throat, "just thinking about how good life is. There for a while I never thought it would be good again, sure am glad I was wrong about that." Bo looked again at his folks and his new brother, saw the joy on their faces and on Uncle Jesse's face and he knew in his heart that they would understand about him and Luke. "Luke I think we should tell them tommorrow, after getting to know them I'm sure they'll understand. Do you think that would be okay?"

"Yes Bo I think we can do that." Luke replied with a smile.

Before anything else could be said Jesse called for their attention.  
"This has been the best Christmas we've ever had. We've been blessed this year with the return of our lost sheep and the passing of some difficult times. Usually at this time I would tell the story of Jesus'  
birth. Jer...I mean Jonathan would you do us the honor of telling the story?"

Jonathan took the Bible Jesse handed him, holding it with reverence.  
"I don't know if Jesse ever told you this Bo but it was our father who began this tradition, when we were little it was the highlight of Christmas day. In fact he read the story from this very Bible and Jesse it would be my honor to tell the story. And it came to pass in those days that there went out a decree from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be taxed. And all went to be taxed, every one into his own city. And Joseph also went up from Galilee, out of the city of Nazareth, into Judaea, unto the city of David, which is called Bethlehem. ...To be taxed with Mary his espoused wife being great with child. And so it was, that while they were there, the days were accomplished that she should be delivered. And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes, laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn. And there were in the same country shepherds abiding in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night.  
And, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them. Fear not: for, behold I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour which is Christ the Lord. And this shall be a sign unto you: Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger. And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of the heavenly host praising God and saying. Glory to God in the highest and on earth peace, good will toward men." As Jonathan finished the Christmas story Bo began to sing "Silent Night, Holy Night..." he was soon joined by the rest of his family all of them especially aware of all the blessings of God this very merry Christmas.

TBC

Please read and review

King James Bible: Luke Chapter 2; verses 1-14


	5. Revelations

This chapter is for Meg who requested one of the scenes. Enjoy! 

Revelations

The next morning Bo and Luke were as usual up before dawn and headed to the barn for chores. As they worked Luke couldn't help noticing Bo becoming more and more nervous. "Bo you know we don't have to tell your folks today if you're not ready." Luke said as he wrapped his arms around Bo.

Bo sighed and turned in Luke's embrace "I love you for sayin'  
that Luke and I'll admit a part of me wants to not tell them, but I know that's just fear talking. Guess I'm just scared, what if I'm wrong and they hate me for loving you? I want to tell them but..."

"It's not easy though?" Luke finished for him, "it'll be okay darlin.  
They love you and if you're happy I'm sure they can accept our love,  
and I'll be there with you I won't let you face them alone," and Luke placed a gentle kiss on Bo's lips. As Luke began to pull away Bo putting a hand on the back of Luke's neck drew his love to him and was soon lost in a passionate kiss.

"Bo, Luke, Uncle Jess..." Clark stopped in shock as he saw his brother and cousin in an obviously passionate embrace. "Um...I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Clark trailed off not sure what to say or where to look as his eyes darted around the barn.

Bo and Luke pulled away from each other in surprise. "Clark wait"  
Bo called as Clark turned and began to leave. "I'm sorry Clark I didn't mean for you to find out like that. We didn't mean to embarass or upset you, could we please talk about it?" Bo asked, afraid he had lost his little brother before they'd had the chance to really know each other.

Clark turned to Bo surprised to see the fear in his brother's eyes.  
"Bo I'm not upset, embarassed yes, but it doesn't bother me that you're gay. ...So uh, how long have you two been together, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Three years and thank you for not walking out of my life, I'd hate to lose my little brother now that I have one." Pausing for a moment, Bo asked the question whose answer he feared, "So...Clark how do you think mom and dad will take the news?"

Clark thought about it for a few minutes before answering not wanting to say the wrong thing. "I'm not sure Bo, I know they don't have a problem with gays in general, but you're their son and that's sure to change things. All I can do is guess, I think they'll be shocked at first and it may take a little getting used to, but I know they love you. Since telling me about who they really are they've talked a lot about you, I know they love you and have missed being with you so I am sure they won't turn their backs on you. Actually I think the hardest part for them, especially dad, will be that you're with your cousin, but if you're happy I think they'll be okay with it."

"Clark what's taking so long?" Jonathan asked as he came into the barn.

"Sorry dad we were talking and I forgot to tell them." Turning to Bo and Luke Clark gave them the message he had originally came out for "oh yeah, breakfast is ready." Chuckling the men headed into the house to wash up for breakfast.

After breakfast Luke took Uncle Jesse aside and told him what had happened in the barn. He then asked him if he could take Clark into town after Daisy left for work later today so that he and Bo could talk to Jonathan and Martha. Agreeing that it was probably a good idea Jesse said yes after offering his reassurance that Bo's folks would be okay with the news. The day passed all too quickly for Bo and soon Daisy was leaving for work, followed by Uncle Jesse and Clark a short time later. The time he had both dreaded and anticipated, time to reveal himself and his love to his folks, had arrived.

The tension coming from Bo had not escaped the notice of Jonathan or Martha, so they were not really surprised when Bo approached them shortly after Jesse and Clark had left. They were a little surprised though when Luke came into the living room with Bo. "Mom, dad I need to, actually we need to talk to you if that's okay?"

"Of course honey, you can talk to us about anything," Martha replied with a smile, as Jonathan nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you said that. It's been great having you here especially since just a little while ago I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again, I just hope you can accept me after I tell you this." Swallowing hard Bo looked down at the floor, not sure how to tell them. Lord this was turning out to be even harder than he'd thought it would be. Somehow Luke must have known he was about to bolt because it was at that moment he put a hand on Bo's shoulder giving him the strength to go on. "I.  
mom, dad I'm in a relationship with someone, have been for the past three years and..."

"That's great son, when do we get to meet her?" Jonathan asked, confused about why Bo seemed so tense. Did he think they would disapprove of the girl he loved. Before Jonathan could ask that very question Bo continued.

"Actually dad that's the part I'm not sure you'll like. See um, the girl I love...isn't a girl. Mom, dad I'm gay or maybe bi- would be a better label since I have been with girls in the past. Please try to understand I didn't plan it this way, it's just the last girl I was with hurt me bad. Truth is before the relationship I have now I ain't never been with anyone who didn't hurt me one way or another. I'm sorry to be a disappointment to..."

"Hold it right there" Martha cried out. "Bo honey we love you and we could never be disappointed by you, certainly not for who you love."

"Your mother's right son, I won't say it's not a shock but all we want,  
all we've ever wanted for our children is that they are good men, and happy with their lives. Everything I've seen in the last few days and from what Jesse tells me you're the type of man anyone would be proud to call son. So who is this man you're with? Does he treat you well?"

Bo nodded, "yeah he's the best and he loves me, don't you Luke?"

"Luke!" both Martha and Jonathan shouted as one.

"But you're cousins."

"I know mom but that doesn't change the fact that we love each other.  
Luke has always been my best friend, the one I went to whenever I was scared or hurting. Three years ago a girl hurt me, she used me for her own gain, even put my life in danger, the whole time claiming she loved me. Afterwards Luke was the only one I could talk to and as I started to heal I realized I had fallen in love with him. We didn't plan it this way I just hope you can still accept it now that you know who I'm with."

Jonathan and Martha looked at each other not quite sure what to say.  
Surprisingly it was Jonathan who spoke first, "I guess it doesn't really change anything, we still love you nothing changes that. Of course we'll probably feel a little strange for a while but if you're happy and Luke treats you right that's all that really matter." Directing his next words at Luke, Jonathan made his position clear, "just remember this Luke, if you ever hurt him there is no place far enough for you to hide.  
I will find you and I'll make sure you pay, do I make myself clear?"

"As crystal Uncle Jonathan, and I'll tell you the same thing I told Uncle Jesse. I would rather die than to ever hurt Bo, he means everything to me."

"Good, glad to hear it. Now I think we are going for a drive, mayber meet up with Clark and Jesse, give you two some time alone. Come on Jonathan let's go find our other son and give Bo a chance to recover from our talk," stated Martha as she pulled Jonathan to his feet.

After they left Luke suggested Bo take a long hot shower, hoping it would rid Bo of his leftover tension. As he stood under the hot spray Bo slowly began to relax, letting the tension of the day wash away down the drain. He smiled as he heard the door open not surprised that Luke was joining him.

D

E

L

E S C E N E

T

E

D

Turning off the water they dried off, dressing in the clean clothes Luke had brought in for them, they went to wait for their family, relieved to no longer need to hide their love from those who meant the most to them.

TBC

A/N: The deleted scene contains a graphic love scene between Bo and Luke. If you would like to read the chapter with that scene included; e-mail me at vinsmouseyahoodotcom replace the word dot with a . Include a statement that you are age 18 or older, that you understand this scene will include sex and that you would like the chapter with the deleted scene included and I will be happy to send it to you. As an experiment I'm going to type my e-mail address correctly, just to see if the site will allow it to be posted Don't worry Meg this doesn't mean I won't write a pwp, just didn't want you to have to wait. Please review


	6. Uncle Who?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard, making no money, just cheap thrills.

Warnings: Angst, mention of rape

Uncle Who?

"Jesse could we talk to you?" Martha asked as she and Jonathan walked into the kitchen. Jesse sighed, he'd known this was coming and he still wasn't sure what to tell them. Knowing there wasn't any sense in putting it off Jesse nodded as he sat down at the table. "Jesse" Martha began, "when we spoke on the phone you said Bo doesn't know that JD is his uncle, but I get the feeling you didn't tell us everything. We'd like to know if there's more before we talk to Bo, he needs to know the truth."

"I guess you're right about that and you're right there is more. I told you JD ignored Bo and that's why I didn't tell Bo that JD's his uncle, at first. Martha your brother blames us, all the Dukes for his losing you and as Bo got older he seemed to take a particular spite towards him. I suppose cause of his looking so much like his daddy and JD blamed Jonathan the most for you being gone." Jesse paused not sure what to tell them, he knew they needed to know but what and how much.

"That's ridiculous, I can't believe my brother would act like that. Jonathan didn't make me testify and he certainly didn't plan on us witnessing a murder. How could he blame Jonathan for that? I know you probably don't want to tell us Jesse but what exactly has my brother done to Bo? For that matter what has he done to the rest of you?"

"Calm down sweetheart," Jonathan soothed as he wrapped an arm around Martha's shoulders. "Give him a chance to answer and I'm sure Jesse will answer all of our questions. Won't you Jesse?"

"I'll tell ya but you're not gonna like it," Jesse answered gruffly. "Like I told ya JD blamed us all for you being gone, Martha, and he's done a lot over the years trying to make us pay. I ain't gonna tell ya everything only cause it'd take too long but for starters he's the reason Bo and Luke are on probation. They got caught running shine cause JD found out about it and called Andy Roach with a tip, course he was mighty disappointed they didn't go to prison. He's tried a bunch of times since to set them up and get 'em sent to prison, lucky for them he ain't managed it yet." As Jesse continued telling them of various schemes and tricks JD had tried, Martha became angrier and angrier. How could her brother act like that? How dare he try to send her son to prison. Suddenly Martha stood up and headed outside to the truck, Jonathan right behind her.

"Martha where are you going?"

"I'm going to see my brother and find out exactly who he thinks he is."

Jonathan grabbed her arm as she reached for the door, "Martha, honey you're forgetting something."

"What?"

"JD and Lulu won't be home until tommorrow, and I thought we were going to talk to Bo first."

"Damn, I had forgotten and I guess we probably should talk to Bo first.  
Jesse, is there anything else we should know?" Martha asked.

"Well yeah but I can't tell you. Just know that Bo won't be happy and you should probably have Luke be there when you tell Bo. It'd probably be best if you tell him today seeing as JD and Lulu will be home tommorrow. If you want I could take Clark to Capital City with me so's ya could have privacy."

Jonathan looked at Martha before answering, "Yeah Jesse that's probably a good idea. Maybe when the boys get back and Daisy goes to work you could do that. I think I'll go find Clark and let him know the plan" Giving Martha a kiss Jonathan left in search of Clark. After he left Martha turned to Jesse.

"How bad is it Jesse? Whatever it is that Bo might tell us."

Jesse didn't answer right away lost in the memories of two years ago.  
"It's bad Martha but I can't tell you, only Bo can make that decision.  
I'm sorry I wish I could but I really think you should hear it from Bo"  
Jesse said, giving her shoulder a squeeze as he left the room.

Later that afternoon when Jesse, Clark and Daisy left Jonathan approached the boys as they worked on the General. "Bo, Luke would you boys come inside, we, Martha and I need to talk to you."

"Yeah okay just give us a minute and we'll be in," Luke answered. After they were alone Bo voiced his fear.

"Do you think they've decided they've got a problem with us after all?"

"No Bo, I don't know what's going on but I'm sure that ain't it." Slipping an arm around Bo's waist Luke headed them to the house. "Come on darlin, only one way to find out."

Martha looking up when they came in the room motioned for them to sit down. Noticing the fear in Bo's eyes she hurried to reassure him, "Bo honey you don't have to worry. Your father and I haven't changed our minds about you and Luke's relationship. We love you that will never change," taking a deep breath she went on, "however we do need to talk to you about something important. From what Jesse tells us you may not like the news we have. You're not the only one with a secret, I don't know if you knew this but I grew up in Hazzard also. In fact I still have family living here."

"But...if you got family here why don't I know them? Why ain't Uncle Jesse ever told me about your family?"

"Bo son, Jesse was trying to protect you. Martha's brother blamed me for her going away and he ignored the fact that you were her son too. Jesse thought it would hurt you to know that your other uncle didn't want you to be a part of his family."

Martha took a deep breath before plunging ahead, "Bo, my brother, your uncle is...JD Hogg."

"What?" Bo gasped in shock, barely able to breathe as he took in the news that Boss Hogg was his uncle. "Breathe Bo...take a deep breath darlin, that's it slow and easy," Luke whispered as he held Bo in his arms rubbing soothing circles on Bo's back.

"Luke, did I hear right? Boss Hogg is my...uncle?" Bo asked obviously upset at the news. When Luke nodded Bo suddenly ran to the bathroom where they could hear him gettin sick. Luke was surprised to find the door locked when he tried to follow.

"Bo open the door...please Bo let me in," Luke begged, worried about Bo, knowing how hard the news was hitting him. Behind Luke, Jonathan held Martha in his arms both of them scared for their son. They had known he wouldn't be happy but they had never expected this. Finally after several minutes Bo opened the door and nearly collapsed into Luke's arms. "It'll be okay Bo I promise."

"But Luke...he's my uncle and look at all the stuff he's done to all of us. How could he treat family that way? Why? Did I do something wrong, something to make him hate me."

"Bo son, you didn't do anything wrong. JD blames me for taking your mother away and he chose to take it out on you. Now that was completely unfair but it wasn't because of anything you did, you have to believe that" Jonathan told him, angry that JD Hogg had hurt his son.

"Bo," Martha began reaching up to caress his face, "honey your dad is right. The only one at fault is my brother, he is the only one to blame for his behavior." Not sure if she wanted to hear the answer, Martha asked anyway. "Honey could you tell us what has you so upset that you got sick?"

"Oh God...no I...please I can't, no I can't tell you. Luke please...I ..." Bo sobbed out unable to go on.

"Bo what is it? What can't you tell them?"

"Jeff," Bo whispered, "Boss knew I was kin and...and after when he knew about us...I...how could he?"

Luke paled at Bo's words as he realized why Bo was so upset. He knew now the memories this news had brought up, knew that of all the things Boss had done that had been the worst. Now it was even worse because now it wasn't Boss who had done this, it was Uncle JD. Leading Bo into'  
their room Luke settled him into the bed pulling the covers up to his chest. As he brushed Bo's hair back from his face he whispered soothing words to him, staying with him until he fell asleep.

In the living room a similar scene was taking place as Jonathan held Martha trying to comfort her. "My God Jonathan what has JD done to our son? You saw him, saw how upset he is..."

"I know Martha, I don't know what JD has done, but we'll get through this, we'll find a way to help Bo, with whatever is going on." Martha nodded as she leaned into Jonathan's embrace. A little while later Luke returned to the living room.

"Is Bo okay?" Martha asked.

"Yeah more or less, he's sleeping right now and I know you've got questions, I'll answer but you need to be ready cause it's gonna be hard to hear."

Jonathan and Martha looked at each other, both wondering what could be so bad that Luke felt it necessary to warn them. "Okay Luke what did JD do that has Bo so upset?" Martha asked.

"Aunt Martha it's not only what Boss did it's also about what his actions let happen. The thing is over the years Boss has done a lot of things to all of us but a couple of years ago something really bad happened. That's what's got Bo so upset, he's...well finding out Boss is his uncle has brought up some bad memories." Martha and Jonathan listened in growing horror as Luke told them about Bo's kidnapping two years ago. A kidnapping JD had arranged and paid for, Luke told them how the kidnapper turned on JD, told them about the things Bo had suffered through. When Luke told them how JD had found out about Bo and Luke's relationship trying to use it against them, Martha wanted nothing more than to beat some sense into her brother. Martha Kent had never been a violent person but hearing of the things her son had gone through made her want to hurt all those who had hurt him. Even if one of those people was her brother, maybe especially her brother, how could he treat his own nephew so badly? When Luke finished both of Bo's parents had tears streaming down their faces. Figuring they needed some time alone Luke excused himself and returned to Bo's side.

"How could he do that Jonathan?"

"I don't know sweetheart but I'll be sure to ask him tommorrow right before I kick his ass." Jonathan ground out, clenching his teeth in anger. "You know what? We've got a pretty amazing son, I can't even imagine what hell that must've been and he survivied it. He didn't let it destroy him then and I don't think he will now either. It's just the shock, I'm sure that's mostly what has him so upset." After a while Martha felt like she had calmed down enough to be able to help Bo. Knocking on Bo's door she asked Luke if she could sit with Bo for a while. Luke smiled as he let her into the room, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek he left Martha alone with Bo. When Bo woke up he was surprised to see Martha sitting beside him.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Bo asked, seeing the evidence of tears on her face.

"Oh honey...I'm fine, and I'm sorry you had to go through something so horrible because of JD's greed and hatred. I wish I could go back and take you with us so you would never have gone through that."

"Mom it's okay, I'm sorry I acted like I did. I just was...shocked I guess but it isn't your fault what your brother did. I won't lie, I hated everything that happened but if I had been with you and dad I also would have missed Luke, and he's worth going through a thousand hells for. And before you talk to Boss remember he didn't know what Jeff would do, I ain't making excuses for him, but he's your brother and well you shouldn't hate your family."

"I don't know how you can say that son but I'm proud of you for it" Jonathan said from the doorway.

"I'm proud of you too Bo but that doesn't change the fact he arranged to have you kidnapped. He put you into a bad situation, because of his actions you were tortured and...raped. I don't know if I can ever forgive him for that or for trying to use your relationship with Luke against you. Not to mention all of the other things he's done to you and the rest of the Dukes over the years. I will promise you this though, I'll give him a chance to explain and to redeem himself. I won't be his excuse anymore though, I'll be back in his life unless he hurts you or any of my family again." Martha said with determination as she pulled Bo into a comforting hug.

By the time Jesse and Clark returned home everyone had calmed down and the boys were taking care of chores while Martha cooked supper. Jonathan met Jesse at his truck, sending Clark to help Bo and Luke so they could talk. "Jesse thank you for raising my son, for being here for him. I just wanted to say you've done a great job, he's an amazing man. He and Luke told us about the kidnapping and everything else that happened. Thank you for giving him the strength to get through that experience and to have the strength to move on with his life afterwards." Jonathan ended his speech with a brotherly hug. "Martha promised him she'd hear JD out and give him a chance to redeem himself. So we're going to talk to him tommorrow and then we'll see where we go from there. Now Martha's cooking supper and the boys are taking care of chores so how about a game of checkers big brother?"

Later as they lay in bed all Martha could think about was what tommorrow would bring. Finally she drifted to sleep wondering how her brother could possibly explain himself.

TBC

Please review


	7. Explanations and Excuses

' signifies thought 

Explanations and Excuses

Luke awoke the next morning not having gotten much sleep, thanks to Bo's nightmares. Raising up on one arm he looked down at Bo with love and concern in his eyes. Relieved that Bo was finally sleeping peacefully, he just wished he had been able to sleep that way last night. Damn it,  
just when they were both starting to heal from Halloween this had to happen. He knew Bo would get through this, after all it was just memories and he had already survived hell, Luke just wished his Bo didn't have to relive the memories again. 'It's not fair...Lord hasn't he suffered enough? God please give me the strength to help him, and please give Aunt Martha the wisdom to not be taken in by whatever lies and twists Boss tries to put on all of this. Amen.' When Luke finished his silent prayer he brushed a soft kiss on Bo's cheek as he reluctantly got out of bed. Quickly dressing Luke left to start chores hoping to get Clark's help, wanting to let Bo get some rest.

"Luke what's wrong?" Clark asked as he helped his cousin with the morning chores.

"What makes you think anything's wrong? Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with my new cousin."

"Come on Luke, I might be young but I'm not stupid. Bo didn't sleep good so you're letting him sleep in, but why didn't he sleep good. Then you keep looking at the house like...well like you're worried about something, and then there's last night. You, all of you did a good job of hiding it but there was still enough tension in the air that it's obvious something was wrong. Bo didn't have an argument with Mom and Dad, did he?"

"No...nothing like that. Clark do you know who JD Hogg is?" Luke asked not sure how much he should tell Clark.

"Yeah he's mom's brother and Bo didn't...oh that's what's wrong. Mom and Dad told him last night and I guess he didn't take it well."

Luke gave a snort of laughter at that, "No he didn't take it well. Clark I'm not trying to turn you against your Uncle, but see he's done a lot of things over the years, he's pulled some real dirty tricks on a lot of people, mostly us Dukes. From what your folks said he blames us for Aunt Martha not being here anymore so finding out Boss is his Uncle well...I'm sure you can imagine the shock Bo felt and yeah it upset him, brought up some bad memories that's why he didn't sleep good"  
Clark nodded in understanding, he could imagine but he was also sure there was more that Luke wasn't telling him. He thought about asking him but realizing Luke probably wouldn't tell him any more he just turned back to the chores. He'd just have to ask Mom and Dad, well maybe only Dad, later. After chores Luke and Clark returned to the house to wash up for breakfast. When they entered the kitchen Luke told the rest of the family that Bo was sleeping in, Clark didn't miss the fact that nobody seemed surprised.

Shortly after breakfast, before Clark had a chance to say anything his Dad suggested they go for a drive. Clark listened in shock as Jonathan told him what had happened the previous night. 'Ra...Clark couldn't even say it, stuff like that didn't happen to guys. How could Bo let somebody do that to him?' Not realizing he had spoken aloud Clark was surprised when his Dad slammed on the brakes, pulling to the side of the road. Turning to Clark, Jonathan roughly grabbed his arm, "How can you ask that Clark? Bo didn't let this happen, he was kidnapped Clark. When...when he was raped that man had him tied up and had already tortured him."

"Yeah but..."

"But nothing Clark, if somebody kidnapped Lana and raped her would you say she let it happen?"

"No! Of course not, but that's different. Bo's a man he should be able to stop somebo..."

"Stop it Clark! You better think about this long and hard son. Are you going to be the kind of man who blames the victim or the criminal? And you better not let me hear you say anything to your brother that even hints at you blaming him."

Clark looked away, blushing with shame. For several minutes neither father or son spoke, finally Clark worked up the nerve to face his Dad. "Dad...I'm sorry. You're right, I had no right or reason to think like that. I guess it was the shock, I mean...I never thought about something like that happening to a man. I know Bo doesn't have my strength but he's not a weak guy, so if...well it could happen to anybody. Can you forgive me for acting like a jerk?"

"Of course I forgive you Clark, if you'll forgive me. I should have realized it was just your first reaction and I shouldn't have lashed out like that. I'm sorry I lost my temper."

"It's okay Dad you had a right to be mad. Dad," Clark asked hesitantly "what do I say to Bo?"

"Nothing son, I don't think you should bring it up. I doubt Bo would want you to know, but if it comes up just be yourself and remember it's not his fault. Now we need to go back to the farm, your mother and I have to go into town this afternoon."

Later that day Jonathan and Martha pulled up in front of JD's house, holding onto Jonathan's hand for strength Martha rang the bell. Lulu Hogg stood gaping in shock after opening her front door, there on her step stood not one but two ghosts from the past. Recovering from her shock, Lulu squealed with delight, "Helen and Jeremy is it really you?"

"Yes Lulu it's us, we're home." Martha answered.

"But how?...Oh my I do apologize, please come in. I'm just so surprised to see you both. I never thought we'd ever see you again, oh my JD, I must get JD, now don't you go anywhere you hear?" They sat on the sofa waiting in silence, they could hear Lulu calling to JD as she went to fetch him.

"Lulu honey what is it buttercup, you know I have work to catch up" JD Hogg nearly fainted as he caught his first sight of the guests in his living room. Approaching the sofa he slowly reached out to his long lost baby sister, almost afraid that touching her would make her disappear. "Helen it really is you? My baby sister you've come home, but what about the contract on your life?" Over the course of the next little while Martha explained about the contract, and about their farm in Smallville,  
finally telling him about Clark.

"Speaking of sons JD, would you like to explain your behavior towards my son all of these years? Before you say anything you might like to know that the only reason you're getting a second chance is because Bo asked me to hear you out."

"Well now isn't that nice I always said he was a nice boy. Yes sir a fine boy, my nephew..."

"JD Hogg don't you even try that sugar sweet routine with me. You foret I grew up with you and I know your tricks. Now I know that you have caused Bo and all the Dukes a lot of grief over the years. I know why Jesse thinks you did it, now I want to know what your story is. So tell me big brother why have you treated my son, your nephew, like dirt his whole life?"

"Now Helen just calm down..." Boss began only to be interrupted.

"Martha, my name is Martha Kent now JD. I've been Martha for over twenty years I'd appreciate it if you called me Martha."

"Oh...oh of course I'm sorry He...Martha. I never intended to treat Bo badly, at first I just ignored him. It hurt too much to be around him, seeing that little boy was a constant reminder of your loss. But it's not all my fault you know, why Jesse Duke has caused me no end of trouble, and he's taught Bo, Luke and Daisy to do the same. I didn't have any choice sister, I had to defend myself."

"Defend yourself! Why you little...how dare you try to blame any of this on my brother and those kids. The only thing they've done is to throw a monkey wrench into whatever scheme you had going, helping a lot of people in the process." Jonathan yelled as he jumped to his feet. Before he had the chance to do anything, Martha was between him and JD with a hand on his chest, she gently pushed back to the sofa.

"Thank you my dear."

"I didn't do it for you JD, I don't want to see Jonathan in jail that's all. Now this is the way it is brother, I know about your schemes, I know all about the dirty tricks you've pulled over the years, and I know what happened two years ago. So don't you dare try to justify your actions by blaming the victims. I have no idea how Bo can want me to give you a second chance but he does. He seems to think that families should stick together and I thank God he had Jesse to teach him how to be a good man who knows what's important. We'll be here for a long visit JD and if you want to be a part of my life you better find a way to make peace with my family. That's right my family, when I married Jonathan I became a part of his family too and I won't stand for you treating them like you have been. Do you understand me JD?" Martha finished, her eyes flashing with anger.

Swallowing hard JD Hogg nodded, he hated the thought of making peace with the Dukes, but he didn't want to lose his sister again. Then he had a thought; "I understand Martha and I promise I'll try to make peace if Jesse and them will let me. There is something I have to tell you though and I'm afraid if it may be upsetting to you. I don't want to upset you but I don't want you to be angry at me for keeping secrets. You say you know what happened two years ago, which was certainly a difficult time for Bo. However I'm sure Bo and Luke didn't tell you quite everything, I don't know how to tell you this my dear but... Well it seems Bo and Luke are not simply cousins they have, I'm sorry to say become intimately involved with each other. I can only suppose they learned to think that sort of thing is okay from Jesse, it's a shock I know and I am sorry to have to tell you." JD said in that sugar sweet voice of his.

Martha just shook her head sadly as she and Jonathan stood to leave. "JD we know all about Bo and Luke and frankly we're happy for him. We don't care that he's gay or that it's Luke he fell in love with, I just wish you could get over your problems with Bo and the rest of the Dukes. You think about it JD, if you want to be my brother, to be a part of my family you know where to find me. Just remember if you hurt my son again I won't give you another chance. It's up to you what's more important to you, me or this feud you've got going with the Dukes." Martha left with Jonathan, leaving JD to look after them thinking hard about Martha's words.

TBC

I know Bo wasn't really in this chapter but I promise I'll make sure he's there next time. Please review


	8. The Rest of The Story

Contrary to the title this is not the end of the story. 

The Rest of The Story

While Martha and Jonathan were in town Luke had walked down to the creek with Bo so they could talk privately. For a while they just sat by the creek, holding each other and enjoying the time alone. Luke was the first to break the silence, "Bo, are ya feeling better?"

"Don't worry Luke I ain't gonna fall apart again. It was, just the shock,  
ya know, just brought up a lot of bad memories."

"I'm so sorry Bo, I know if I hadn't hurt you those memories probably wouldn't have hit you so hard."

Bo couldn't say anything at first, could only look at Luke in shock, "NO! Luke please love don't, you never hurt me. I thought we'd settled this, it wasn't you it was Roy Logan, he's the only one to blame, never you."

"Maybe but if I had been stronger he wouldn't have gotten the chance to hurt you." Luke jumped to his feet and walked off unable to look Bo in the eyes, the shame of his weakness being too strong.

Bo wasn't about to let him get away that easily, "Luke, look at me"  
When he got no response Bo reached out and forced Luke to face him, lifting Luke's head he was surprised by the shame he saw. "Dang it Luke there wasn't anything you could do to stop him. Would you blame me if I had been the one he possessed? No you wouldn't so why can't you see that you ain't no more to blame than me?"

"I don't know how I ever got so lucky but I sure am glad that you chose to give your love to me darlin." Luke said as he pulled Bo to him for a soft kiss, a kiss which soon turned passionate. "Much as I'd love to continue this we really should get back to the house."

"Yeah I know we got chores, 'sides it'd be way too easy to get caught out here." Bo said the disappointment easy to hear in his voice.

"Yes it would, don't worry Bo I promise I'll make it up to you later."

"Well what are we waiting for, the sooner we get back the quicker later will get here." Bo said, a grin lighting his face as he took Luke's hand and started towards the house.

As the day went on Bo noticed the way Clark kept looking at him. It wasn't until his folks had got back that he realized why Clark was acting strange. Angrier than he'd been in a long time Bo confronted his parents,  
"You told him didn't you?"

"Bo honey what do you mean? Told who?" Martha asked confused at Bo's sudden anger.

Seeing his mother's obvious confusion Bo knew she wasn't guilty of anything. It had been his dad, and if he'd had any doubts about that the guilt in Jonathan's eyes would have taken care of that. "How dare you, did you ever think maybe I didn't want Clark to know. Damn it Dad,  
it's bad enough that you and Mom know about...God I never wanted my brother to know."

"Bo son I'm sorry, but Clark knew something was going on. I just thought he should know the truth. I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Upset me? Well what did you think I'd feel like? If I could have my way nobody would know except Luke. I haven't even gotten the chance to get to know any of you that well and now everytime you... Now when you, any of you look at me all you'll see is a victim. I couldn't stop him no matter how much I wanted to, just like before..." Bo broke off as he suddenly realized what he had let slip.

Jonathan grabbed his arm before he had the chance to run off. "Bo son,  
what do you mean by that?" Bo only shook his head unable to find the words. "Bo I don't know if I really want to hear it but I get the feeling I should. Maybe it will help if I tell you I don't see a victim when I look at you. I see only a survivor and an amazing young man that I'm proud to call son."

"Damn it I'm doing it again ain't I Luke? Letting Jeff win, living my life in fear again just like he taught me to. I...this ain't easy but, well two years ago wasn't the first time I met Jeff Miller. He lived here when he was 19 and I was 15...it was a few months after I met him that he, raped me for the first time." Bo looked down afraid of what he'd see in their eyes. Luke walked over and took Bo in his arms, sure that Bo's folks wouldn't reject him but knowing it was what Bo feared most. Just as Luke was beginning to think he had given the Kents too much credit Martha stepped forward.

"Oh honey I knew you were strong but I had no idea just how much strength you really have. ...You said the first time, was the next time two years ago?"

Bo shook his head, "No it wasn't, I wish it had been and I don't want to tell you but, he threatened to kill anyone I told. He even took a shot at Uncle Jesse to convince me he was serious, cause of that I...I didn't want to but I had no choice. He, he raped me every day for the next six months, until him and his mom moved to Atlanta."

"Oh my God, honey...you know your dad is right. You are an amazing young man and I am so proud to say you're my son." Martha wrapped her arms around Bo, a moment later Luke stepped away as he allowed Jonathan to take his place.

Stepping over next to Clark, Luke watched as Bo was comforted by his folks. "So Clark what do you think? Does Bo deserve what he got?"

"How did you know?"

"Hey I was a teenager once too you know, besides it's pretty obvious that's what you were thinking. So do you still think that?"

"No I don't blame him anymore, how could anybody after hearing that.  
I don't know how he did it but I'm proud to call him brother and I think it's time to tell him that." A moment later Clark joined the rest of his family and did just that as Luke looked on thankful that Bo had the support of his whole family.

As they all pulled back Martha asked a question she was afraid to hear the answer to. "Bo did my brother know about this when he hired Jeff to kidnap you?"

"No Mom, I know what he did was wrong but Jeff was the one who chose to kidnap me. Boss didn't have any idea that Jeff had done or would do what he did. I don't think he would've hired him if he'd had any idea about what might happen." Bo quickly reassured her.

"Thank goodness, I know you want me to give him a second chance and I will. But if he had known about what happened to you at 15 and still hired the same man, well that I could never forgive. Not even for you honey."

"Speaking of Boss, what did he have to say? Luke asked as he joined the group, slipping an arm around Bo's waist.

"Well he tried to make excuses of course, tried to blame Jesse and you kids for his actions. Martha set him straight pretty quickly though,  
we left him to think about what he wants more. His feud with the Dukes or his sister in his life, now we'll just have to wait and see what he does." Jonathan replied.

"It's later my love, so are you a man who keeps his promises or not"  
Bo asked as he lay in Luke's arms later that night.

D

E

L

E S C E N E

T

E

D

Afterwards they lay in each other's arms, enjoying the deep love they had only ever found together.

TBC

Please review, y'all know how much I like reviews and if you didn't then I'll tell ya. I really like getting reviews. Thanks

A/N: Okay on the deleted scene, same as the last time. If you would like the chapter with the graphic scene included, e-mail me at vinsmouseyahoodotcom tell me you are at least 18 years of age and would like chapter 8 of Reunion with the graphic scene included and I'll send it to you.

Roy Logan is a ghost who possessed Luke during the previous Halloween and used Luke to hurt Bo. The details of that encounter can be found at The Wonderful World of Makebelieve in my story Ghostly Encounter, which is slash and very graphic. Jeff Miller is first mentioned in my story Secrets which is the first story in the Secrets universe, which Reunion is a part of. Hope that clears up any confusion.


	9. One Last Secret

One Last Secret 

It was a beautiful spring day just perfect for a picnic and so the Duke family had headed out to their favorite spot. For the past few months things had been going well, Clark was attending Hazzard High and Jonathan and Martha were getting reacquainted with their family. After learning about Jeff Miller and confronting JD about his role in Bo's ordeal things had been awkward, but not anymore. JD had come to see Martha a few days after her visit and told her he would try to change his ways, and Martha accepted that for now that was the most she could expect. As the months passed and they once again felt like a family the awkwardness gradually became a thing of the past.

After a pleasant afternoon the Dukes returned home unaware of what was waiting for them. As they got out of their cars a woman came around the corner of the house carrying a gun in her hand. Bo paled when he got a good look at her and realized who she was. Even though he hadn't seen her in years she looked so much like her son that he knew her instantly. "Sue Ann Miller", "Mrs. Miller" Jesse and Bo spoke at once shocking everyone else into silence.

"Hello Bo, I'm glad to see you remember me, I suppose you can guess why I'm here can't you?"

"Mrs. Miller look I don't know what Jeff told you but..."

"Shut up, don't you dare speak his name. You have no right, not after what you did to him."

"What Bo did to him?" Luke asked angrily. "Lady I don't know what Jeff told you but the only one to blame for him going to prison is Jeff. I was there, I saw Bo after your son got through with him, held him every night for months when he would wake up screaming from nightmares. So don't you dare come here and try to blame Bo for what your boy did."

"You must be Luke, Jeff told me about you. He told me that you and Bo, your own cousin, are lovers, that's why he lied about Jeff. He didn't want you to know he was cheating on you and his lies sent my son to prison. I wanted to make you pay before now Bo but Jeff begged me not to.  
He said he understood why you lied, he didn't blame you..."

At first Bo couldn't respond, he could only stare at her, but as she spoke he got madder and madder. "Well isn't that nice, he doesn't blame me. That's real nice considering what he done, I know you don't want to hear it but your son raped me. The only one who lied is your son,  
when he told you I lied, so now what are you going to do? You gonna shoot me, let me guess Jeff begged you not to do it..." Bo flinched as a bullet tore up the dirt at his feet.

"I told you not to say his name. You want to know what changed, why I've decided to make you pay? Well I'll tell you, my son, my only son was murdered while he was in prison. I figure since you put him there you have to pay, but I'm not going to kill you. I was going to but then I realized if I do then it's over for you and I want you to suffer like I am. So instead I've decided to kill Luke," and before anyone could react she aimed the gun at Luke and pulled the trigger.

"LUKE!" Bo screamed as he began to move knowing all along that he would be too late. At the same time Clark sped into action shocking all but his parents as he stood in front of Luke and let the bullet slam harmlessly into him. When Sue Ann saw this she screamed with frustrated rage as she emptied her gun into Clark's chest causing nothing more than a few bruises. Before she had a chance to reload, Clark knocked the gun from her hand and restrained her.

"Martha go call the sherriff, I'll get some rope to tie her up." Jonathan said quickly taking control of the situation. "Is everybody okay" After a chorus of "yeah" Jonathan told Clark to watch Sue Ann while he talked to the others. Leading the rest of his family out of Sue Ann's hearing Jonathan began to explain, "Look I know what just happened is a shock and I'll tell you everything once she's out of here. Please just trust me and don't tell Rosco what you saaw."

"Dad even if we don't tell him, she will you can bet on that."

"Yeah I know she will Bo, but if everybody else swears that she's lying nobody will believe her. Think about it, if you hadn't seen it would you believe her?"

"Okay we see your point Jonathan and we'll give you and Martha a chance to explain it to us."

"That's all we ask Jesse, thank you."

About this time Rosco pulled up into the yard. After he was told what had happened he collected the gun and cuffing Sue Ann Miller placed her in the back seat of his car. It didn't take much to convince Rosco that Sue Ann was lying. A few weeks later at her trial she would plead insanity and be sent to a hospital for the criminally insane. But that was in a few weeks, today Jonathan and Martha Kent had to tell their family about Clark, hoping they would understand. After Rosco left they all went into the house eager to hear Jonathan's explanation.

"We told you that we had adopted Clark, well it wasn't as simple as most adoptions. You see thirteen years ago Smallville was hit with a meteor shower, it was a really bad one and several people were killed. Martha and I were heading home when a meteor fell right in front of us, I swerved to miss it but it didn't do any good. The force of the explosion when it hit threw the truck into a corn field, flipping it in the process. So there we were hanging upside down when I look to the side and see this little boy standing there. After we got out of the truck, we wrapped him in my coat and started through the field looking for his folks. That's when we found it, I'm sure you've realized that little boy was Clark, and well what we found was the ship that brought him to Earth.  
Please wait, let me finish, once we realized that Clark was an alien we knew we had to find some way to keep him with us. We knew if we told the authorities they would lock him up and probably experiment on him. We couldn't let that happen, so with help from somebody who owed me a favor we set up Clark's adoption. Please I'm begging you, please help us keep Clark's secret, if the wrong people found out they would take him away from us and...they would torture him to find out everything they could about him."

At first nobody spoke too surprized to know what to say. Thinking of how Clark had saved Luke and remembering that his family had accepted his secrets Bo figured out what to say. "So that explains how Clark got shot without getting hurt, which I'm grateful neither him or Luke got hurt. Mom, Dad, Clark as I've gotten to know all of you I've come to love you as people not just as an idea. As far as I'm concerned Clark is my little brother and I wouldn't hurt him anymore than he would hurt me. None of you rejected me when you found out my secrets, and well Clark can't help who he is just like I can't help who I am so little brother your secret's safe with me." Standing up Bo pulled Clark to his feet and gave him a supportive hug. Soon Luke, Jesse and Daisy had joined them expressing similar feelings and promising to keep the secret.

A week after Sue Ann Miller's trial it was time for the Kents to return to Smallville. Promising to come for a visit in the fall Jesse, Daisy and Luke went into the house leaving Bo to say his goodbyes. "I didn't know this would be so hard, I wish you could stay here but I understand why you can't. Thank you for asking Uncle Jesse to raise me, I couldn't have had a better stand-in father and thank you for adopting Clark and giving me a great little brother. I'll miss all of you but I know we'll see each other again and just remember I'll be here if you ever need me"  
"That goes both ways son, and don't you forget it. I love you son,  
Jesse did a fine job raising you and I couldn't be any prouder of you,  
you're a good man." Jonathan said embracing Bo before climbing into the truck.

"It was great to meet you Bo I couldn't have asked for a better brother"  
Clark held out a hand only to be drawn in for a quick, brotherly hug.

Martha reached up to brush a strand of hair off Bo's face. "You take good care of yourself honey, be happy. I'm glad you have Jesse, Daisy and expecially Luke in your life. If I have to leave I'm glad to know you'll be surrounded by other's who love you too. I love you sweetheart and we'll see you in a few months, now lean down so I can give you a kiss." Bo watched with tears shimmering in his eyes as half of his family drove away, comforted as he felt Luke slip his arms around him.  
He would miss them but he had Luke's love to give him strength and he knew he would see them again. Leaning into Luke's embrace as they headed inside he silently thanked God for all his blessings.

The End.

A/N: Thanks everybody for reading my story, I especially would like to thank those who took the time to review. Reviews are part of what feed my muse and just because this is the last chapters doesn't mean reviews aren't welcome. Thanks see you in the next story.


End file.
